<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby, I'm Yours by Daretodream66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034659">Baby, I'm Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daretodream66/pseuds/Daretodream66'>Daretodream66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby, I'm Yours [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky needs a hug, Bucky really loves Steve too, College Student Bucky Barnes, Good guy Steve Rogers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Older Steve Rogers (35-ish), Sort Of, Steve Needs a Hug, Sugar Daddy/Sugar Baby, Time Skips, Younger Bucky Barnes (24-ish), sad Steve Rogers, steve just really loves bucky, wealthy Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daretodream66/pseuds/Daretodream66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky have a misunderstanding about their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby, I'm Yours [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby, I'm Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sam and Steve own SHIELD robotics.<br/>Wanda is Steve’s executive assistant<br/>Tony and Pepper are married and friends with Steve and Sam<br/>Phil is Steve’s driver and go to guy<br/>Bucky is a graduate student at NYU<br/>Steve is a truly NICE person and meets Bucky in a coffee shop<br/>Steve’s just trying to help, but Bucky thinks he’s setting him up as a Sugar Baby<br/>Steve doesn’t even know what that is<br/>Rhodey is Dean of the Engineering Dept at NYU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky is having a bad morning, like really bad. He overslept and got up with a strain in his back.  Three weeks of sleeping on Clint and Nat’s sofa is not doing him any favors, but it’s all he’s got right now.  His scholarships pay for his classes and books, but nothing else.  He’s been trying to find a job, something that will work with his class schedule, but so far, nothing.  So, as he pushes his way out onto the street he stares up at the sky in defeat.  It’s freezing and he’s only got the one hoodie and it’s not going to do anything to protect him from the weather.  Late or not, he’s going for coffee.  Nat slipped him a ten spot this morning and he’s going to use it to get something warm.</p>
<p>The warm air of the coffee house hits him in the face and Bucky wonders if he can just stay here for the day. He heads to the counter and a line quickly starts forming behind him.  Ordering the biggest, hottest, sweetest coffee he can, he reaches into his pocket to the ten that’s in his wallet, only to find his wallet isn’t there.  “Shit.”  He lowers his head, then looks back at the barista.  “I left my wallet at home, so cancel…”</p>
<p>A deep voice behind him cuts in. “I’ll get that.  Just add it to mine.  I need two large black coffees and whatever this young man ordered.”</p>
<p>Bucky turns to say thank you and has to look up a few inches into blue eyes. “Hey…uh…thanks.”</p>
<p>“It’s not a problem.” The man pays and they step to the end of the bar to wait.  “You seem in a hurry this morning.”</p>
<p>Bucky looks up again into those eyes and wonders how this tall, bearded, brick shithouse of a man can sound so gentle and kind. “Oh…yeah…I’m running late for class and I’m going to have to take the later train in.  My professor is going to be pissed when I come in late.”</p>
<p>The man looks thoughtful. “How are you going to take the train if you don’t have your wallet?”</p>
<p>Bucky looks up, clinching his eyes shut. “Well fuck.”  He looks at the counter as his drink is placed in front of him.  “Maybe I should just go back to bed and try this again tomorrow.”</p>
<p>The man barks a laugh. He picks up the two coffee cups that are his and tilts his head to get Bucky to follow him.  “Which campus are you going to?”</p>
<p>“Washington Square Park. Why?”  Bucky follows him to the door and opens it since the man has two cups of coffee.</p>
<p>“Tell you what, I’m headed in the same direction, let me give you a lift.” Bucky quirks an eyebrow.  “Listen, I remember what it was like trying to get to classes on time and having a shit day.”  They get to a car and a driver steps out to open the back door for the man.  “I’m Steve, by the way.”  Steve hands one of the coffees to the driver.  “And this is Phil.”</p>
<p>Phil tips his head. “Sir, we’re running a little behind schedule this morning.”</p>
<p>“Phil, I own the company and I can be late every now and then. Considering I didn’t leave the office until 2 this morning, I think I’m allowed.”  Phil smirks.  “Also, we’re going to be dropping…”</p>
<p>Bucky jumps a little because whoever this guy is, he’s got money. “Bucky…James Barnes actually, but everyone calls me Bucky.”</p>
<p>Steve grins and Phil nods. “Get in the car, sir.”  Steve huffs and climbs in the car.  Bucky doesn’t move and Phil looks at him expectantly.  “You too, James.” </p>
<p>Bucky just kind of laughs because what the hell else is he going to do. Climbing in, he hopes that he’s not making some kind of horrible mistake getting into a car with a man that just bought him a coffee.  “Relax, Bucky, I’m not a murderer.  I’m just helping.”  Bucky tries to relax and just sip his coffee.  “What are you studying?”</p>
<p>Looking over, Bucky takes the opportunity to just look at the man and boy howdy is he pretty. Shaking that thought away, he starts talking about his previous degree, mechanical engineering, and his current graduate program, robotics.  “So, eventually what the prosthetic will do is attach permanently and collaborate seamlessly with the nervous system of the patient.”</p>
<p>Steve is listening in awe of what he’s hearing. “That’s amazing!”  Bucky blushes and looks away.  “Seriously, what are the early results showing?”</p>
<p>“As crazy as it sounds, a full arm or full leg seems to have a better chance of working than just a hand or foot. So, if the patient has lost an arm, like say, a soldier, the entire appendage could be replaced and from all of the early data, with really good success.”  Bucky’s beaming because he’s really proud of what he’s working on.</p>
<p>“Sir, we’re here.” Bucky looks out the window at the same time that Steve does.  Checking his phone, if he hurries he can make it to class on time.  Phil gets out, opening the door for Bucky to exit the car.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Steve.” The man nods.  “Thanks Phil.”  Phil smiles and Bucky heads towards his building with a spring in his step.</p>
<p>Phil gets back in the car and looks in the rearview mirror. “I know that look.  I’m going to have a busy day today.”</p>
<p>Steve watches the young man walk away and sighs. What a brilliant, young mind.  “We need to keep an eye on him.  He’s going to do great things.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve thinks about that young man all morning and finally gives in to his instincts that this kid is special. Calling Wanda into his office, he gives her a task.  “I need to you find out everything you can about James Barnes, a graduate student in the robotics department at NYU.”</p>
<p>She makes notes on her tablet. “Am I looking for anything in particular?”</p>
<p>Steve’s frowning and that makes her sit down in the chair across from him. “No, not really.  I met him this morning and he’s working on a project that’s beyond anything I’ve ever looked into.  Just everything you can find.”  Nodding she leaves the office and Steve goes back to the files that Sam sent him.</p>
<p>Around lunch, Wanda comes back in with his usual order and her own. They move to the sitting area and spread out their food.  “I have what you asked for and you’re right, this kid is something else.”  Steve takes a bite, nodding for her to continue.  She taps the notes she’s made.  “Okay, James Buchannan Barnes, 23 from Shelbyville, Indiana.  Moved to New York when he was 14 with his family.  They moved back after 5 years, but he stayed to finish college.  He’s on full scholarship, but is currently unemployed and has twenty-three cents in his bank account.”  Steve coughs at that and Wanda nods that he didn’t mishear what she said.  “He’s living with a Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton in a one bedroom apartment.”  She looks up grinning.  “I can only assume he’s sleeping on their sofa.”  Steve snorts.  “He graduated with top honors with a degree in Mechanical Engineering and some of his work is still being used by his professors as examples of excellence.  Currently, in the graduate program for Robotics and his professors have nothing but good things to say about him.”</p>
<p>“I knew this kid was special.” Getting up, Steve looks out the window and thinks about that young man, in a jacket that wasn’t warm enough and the fact that he’s probably gone the entire day without eating because he didn’t have his wallet and even if he did, he doesn’t have any money.  “I want to help him.”</p>
<p>“And by help you mean what, Steve?” She sits back in her chair. </p>
<p>“Top to bottom, I want to get him into a better place to live, make sure he has money, and when the kid graduates, I want to hire him.” Steve turns back around.  He’s got the money and what else is he going to spend it on except to help people.  “What do we have available near Washington Square Park?”</p>
<p>Wanda raises her eyebrows because that’s not a cheap area to live in. Tapping on her tablet.  “We have one place, it’s the place that we set Darren up in.”  They look at each other and grimace.  Darren was an idiot that sold himself on paper, but then turned out to be a real moron, very intelligent in theory, but no people skills.  “It’s expensive, but still empty and fully furnished.”</p>
<p>“Set it up, you know what to do.” She nods and gets up.  “Phil can help.”  She’s at the door.  “Oh, and send Phil to pick him up from class, the kid was wearing a hoodie in this weather.”</p>
<p>She freezes. “How far do you want me to go with this?”</p>
<p>“Everything, get his cloths and belongings from his roommates, use those to get him some clothes and a damn coat, and stock the apartment with food.” She’s just about to shut the door.  “Oh, and give him a company card that I can put money on every month.” </p>
<p>Wanda Maximoff is a sweet person, but also a very smart person. She’s lost a lot in her life and Steve came across her when she was at a really low point.  Her brother had been attacked and Steve not only hired her and gave her this job, but paid all of Pietro’s medical bills and hired him when he was able to get around again.  She’ll do anything to help Steve Rogers and if he wants this kid to have a better life, then she’s damn well going to make that happen.  Getting into NYU’s database is a walk in the park and she finds that Mr. Barnes will be getting out of his last class at 8, which means she has 8 hours to change this kid’s life.  Picking up the phone, she rings Phil.  “We have a mission, you game?”</p>
<p>“This about that kid from this morning?”</p>
<p>“It is.” She hears a chuckle from the other end.</p>
<p>“I’m in. What do you need?”  Phil’s first stop is the new apartment.  The kid is going to shit himself when he walks into this place.  He checks it over making sure the cleaning crew has been keeping it spotless.  His next stop is the other apartment and thankfully, the one that’s there is another kid named Clint.  After explaining that he needs to pick up Bucky’s things, Clint just looks at him like he’s still asleep.  He lets Phil in and then shuffles back to bed after pointing at three duffle bags sitting in the corner of the living room.  Near them is a phone charger and a stack of books.  Phil takes those too.  As he’s leaving he notices something in the blanket on the sofa.  Going over, he finds a bear, small and brown wearing a domino mask and blue and red outfit.  Grinning at it, he takes that too.</p>
<p>He gets everything back to the new apartment about the time the clothes and food shows up. Phil puts everything away in the kitchen and checks the cabinets for everything the kids might need.  The dishes and pots and pans are still there.  Pulling out his phone, he calls Wanda.  “We’re going to need personal items.”</p>
<p>“I’m on it.” He starts to hang up, but she stops him.  “Oh, come back by the office before you head to pick him up.  Steve wants him to have a company card.”</p>
<p>Phil starts laughing. “This boy scout attitude he has is going to get him in trouble one of these days.”</p>
<p>Phil puts away all the clothes and within the hour another delivery is being made. The bags contain everything from a toothbrush to condoms and lube.  Phil snorts at that, but has to remember this kid is in his 20’s so that’s fair.  He puts all of that away too.  Locking up he heads to the front desk in the lobby.  “Mike.”  He offers his hand.</p>
<p>“Phil, how are you?” They shake and Phil pulls out his phone, showing Mike the picture of James Barnes.</p>
<p>“I’m excellent. This is Mr. James Barnes, he’s going to be moving into 5B tonight.  Make sure that the staff knows that he’s a resident.”</p>
<p>“You bet. Nice kid?” </p>
<p>“Really nice kid and smart too. He’s probably going to be a bit lost for awhile, so help out when you can.”  Mike nods and Phil heads out.  He’s got a little time, so he heads back to the office to get the card and then ducks into a pizza place and orders a couple of larges.  The kids probably going to be hungry.  Pulling up to where they dropped the kid off this morning, he sees Bucky coming down the sidewalk, visibly shivering.  Yeah, they did a good thing today.  “Mr. Barnes!”</p>
<p>Bucky looks up, surprised. “Phil?  What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Well sir, I’m on a mission.” Opening the back door he waves Bucky into the car.  Immediately, Bucky inhales the smell of pizza.  “Oh, those are for you.” </p>
<p>“What the hell, Phil? What’s going on?”  Phil slips into the driver’s seat, grinning. </p>
<p>“If you think that’s something, just wait.” Bucky’s just starting to warm up when they pull up to a curb outside of one of the really expensive apartment buildings near campus.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Bucky gets really nervous. What if that nice guy from this morning expects something now, not that Bucky would be opposed to that because DAMN that guy was beautiful, but this is a little presumptuous.  Bucky doesn’t want to feel like he’s being forced.  “Phil, why don’t you just take me home?  I’ll figure out a way to pay Steve back for the coffee and the ride to school.”</p>
<p>Phil opens the back door, smiling kindly. “Mr. Barnes, you are home.”  Phil takes the pizzas and Bucky grabs his backpack.  They make their way into the building and Bucky is stunned by the inside.  It has one of those warm, dark wood interiours.</p>
<p>The man behind the desk, smiles. “Evening Mr. Barnes.  Welcome home.”</p>
<p>He’s in some kind of alternate reality. That’s what Bucky decides as he follows Phil into the lift.  “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>Phil still doesn’t speak. They get to an apartment door and Phil unlocks it and pushes Bucky through.  It’s incredible.  It’s like that fantasy New York apartment that Bucky’s dreamed about and he walks over to the windows, peering out at the night.  “Mr. Barnes.”  Bucky spins around.  “Mr. Rogers wants to help you out.  When he was 17 his mother died and he had to scrape by just to eat.  He kept his grades up, so he got into college.  He went full time and worked two jobs to keep his head above water.  He wants to help you have an easier time.  This apartment is yours for as long as you want it, we’ve stocked it with things you might need and ,” Phil pulls the card from his breast pocket and hands it over, “Mr. Rogers will be putting money on that card every month, so you can go to school and not have to worry about anything.”</p>
<p>Bucky looks suspicious. “And what do I have to do for him?”</p>
<p>Phil seems confused by that, but then gets the implications. “As far as I know, sir, nothing, except maybe consider working for SHIELD when you graduate.”</p>
<p>Bucky’s eyes nearly pop out of his head. “SHIELD?  Like…SHIELD…like…holy shit, Steve Rogers the head of SHIELD Robotics?”</p>
<p>Phil chuckles. “Yes sir.”  He hands the young man the card and a slip of paper.  “That’s Mr. Rogers’s phone number if you want to talk to him more about this.”  Giving a head nod, Phil exits leaving the keys to the apartment in the bowl by the door.</p>
<p>The door clicks closed and Bucky stares at everything around him. “Holy shit.”  Well, this man may not have told his employees anything, but there’s no way that he’s doing this for Bucky out of the kindness of his heart, but considering everything, Bucky can play the part of Steve Rogers Sugar Baby.  That’s got to be what this is.  There’s no other explanation. </p>
<p>Going into the kitchen, Bucky grabs a slice of pizza and starts to investigate what appears to be his new apartment. It’s fucking huge.  The kitchen is stocked, going into the bedroom, it’s done very tastefully in deep blues and pale grey.  Sitting in the middle of the bed, is his Bucky Bear, a gift from his sister when he graduated from high school.  Going over he picks it up and heads into the bathroom.  “Holy SHIT!”  Looking down at the little bear, he adds, “We’re not in Kansas anymore Toto.”  The second bedroom doesn’t have the view of his, but it’s still big and really nice.</p>
<p>Bucky eats another three slices of pizza and puts the rest into the fridge for later. Grabbing a beer, he decides if he’s really going to do this.  Looking around, he grins.  A really attractive man is doing this for him and Bucky has absolutely no qualms about sleeping with that man, so hell yeah, he’s going to do this.  Pulling out his phone, he goes to get the slip of paper.  Typing the number in, he hits call.</p>
<p>“Rogers.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Rogers, this is Bucky.” He can almost hear the man smiling on the other end.</p>
<p>“Are you getting settled in?”</p>
<p>“I’m a little overwhelmed right now, but I’ll settle in fine after the initial shock.” There’s a chuckle and Bucky likes that sound.  “Do you do this kind of thing a lot with people you don’t know?”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t. I was just really impressed with you this morning.  I want to help make things easier.  I know it’s a lot, but I hope you’ll let me do this.”</p>
<p>He sounds so uncertain and for someone like Steve Rogers that just seems wrong. “I tell you what, why don’t you come by for a beer and we’ll talk about it.”</p>
<p>There’s a pause. “Yeah, okay.  Just give it a chance and if you don’t like it you can always go back to your friend’s place.”</p>
<p>“I’ll see you in an hour or so?” Bucky crosses his fingers.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll see you in about an hour.”</p>
<p>Bucky hangs up and runs for the shower. Pulling open drawers his finds everything, toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, in the shower is shampoo and conditioner.  Going back into the bedroom he digs through his duffle bags and doesn’t find any condoms or lube.  Running to the bedside table, he pulls out the drawer and YES!  “Thank you Phil, even if it is a little weird.”</p>
<p>He takes his time in the shower. Drying off after, he towel dries his hair, brushes it and leave it down.   Going into the bedroom he looks over at the closet and wonders.  Opening the door, he sucks in a breath and then goes to the dresser pulling open the drawers.  Sure enough, there are clothes, boxer briefs, t-shirts, sweat pants.  Hanging in the closet are nice jeans, like really nice jeans, sweaters, button up shirts, a coat, scarves, gloves…holy jesus…Steve really went all out.  Tapping his finger on his chin, he goes back to the dresser and pulls out boxers and digs to find the biggest t-shirt he can find.  There’s a large white one that will do.  With Bucky’s swimmers body, the large tee hangs off of him and gives him a younger look, not too young because for Bucky that would be too weird, but definitely younger looking than Steve. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve heads out of the office and runs into Sam coming back from a meeting with Stark. “How’d it go?”</p>
<p>“Stark is a pain in the ass, but he liked all the ideas.” Steve pats Sam on the back.  “Where are you headed off to?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I met this kid this morning and I’m going to have beer with him.” Sam walks back into the lift with Steve.</p>
<p>“Explain.” The door close and Steve starts telling Sam about this kid and his work in robotics and how Steve helped him out today by moving him into the apartment on 5<sup>th</sup>.  By the time they reach the underground garage, Sam is laughing so hard causing Steve all manner of confusion.  Steve looks disgruntled at him and steps off the lift and heads towards his car.  He was too tired last night to drive it home, so Phil took him instead.</p>
<p>“What is your problem?” Steve unlocks the car and Sam catches up with him.</p>
<p>“You have yourself a Sugar Baby, Steve.” Sam pats him on the shoulder.  “I didn’t know you had it in you.”</p>
<p>“I have a what?” Steve is very confused and getting a little annoyed.</p>
<p>Sam stops laughing and examines his friend. “Oh hell no, you really don’t know what a Sugar Baby is, do you?”</p>
<p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” So, Sam explains it to Steve, whose eyes get so wide that Sam can’t help laughing again.  “This…no…this isn’t…I didn’t….he’s not…”</p>
<p>Sam pats him on the shoulder again. “I’ll bet you the finest steak dinner in the city that it’s exactly what that kid is thinking.”</p>
<p>Steve puts out his hand and they shake. “Dinner at Gallaghers that says this kid didn’t even consider that.”</p>
<p>“You’re on, buddy.” Steve gets in his car and speeds away.  He can see Sam still laughing and huffs at how wrong Sam is about this situation.</p>
<p>Steve waves at Mike and heads to the lift. He’s still feeling grumbly about Sam and when he gets to the apartment door and knocks he’s sure that Bucky’s never even heard of a Sugar Baby either and then the young man in question opens the door.  Steve nearly swallows his tongue at Bucky standing at the door with his hair down and what looks to be just a t-shirt and boxers.  “I’m sorry, Bucky.  I’m a little early if you want to finish getting dressed.”</p>
<p>“Oh, see I thought since this was my apartment, I could be comfortable.” Steve swallows harshly and realizes that Sam was right.</p>
<p>“Yeah…yeah…sure.” Bucky opens the door wider and waves Steve in.  Steve drapes his coat across the sofa and turns to look into the kitchen.  Bucky’s standing at the counter, popping the tops on the two beers.  His back is to Steve and the older man has to admit that he’s really…pretty.  Long exposed legs, wavy hair to his shoulders.  Suddenly, it’s very hot and Steve reaches up to loosen his collar and take his suit jacket off.  Bucky turns around smiling and Steve’s struck by how pretty he really is.  Like, Steve wants to paint him type of pretty.  Maybe in the nude.  “Bucky I think we should talk.”</p>
<p>“Well yeah, Steve, that’s why you came over…right?” And oh god, Bucky thought Steve was coming over here to have sex with him, that somehow Bucky owes Steve that.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” Steve hangs his head and feels like a damn fool.</p>
<p>Bucky barks out a laugh. “Jumping straight to the point aren’t you.  That’s okay, I can do that.”  Taking the beer from Steve, Bucky puts them both on the table, draping his arms around Steve’s neck, he leans up, kissing the older man.</p>
<p>Now Steve knows that he should be stopping this, but as his arms wrap around Bucky’s waist, Steve doesn’t push him away, he pulls him closer. Jesus this young man feels really good against Steve.  Getting his brain to stop feeling and start thinking, Steve pushes Bucky away, but not so far that it’s an insult.  “No, we can’t do this.  This isn’t…I didn’t…”</p>
<p>Bucky pulls away and steps back a few feet. “Are you married, Steve?”</p>
<p>“No! What?  That…”  Nothing is coming out right.  “I need to ask you a question and if you could just answer it, I would understand this better.”  Bucky nods, but Steve can tell that he’s embarrassed.  “When you walked into this apartment, did you think I was asking you to be my…Sugar Baby?”  The last two words are mumbled, but Bucky’s smart enough to know what he said.</p>
<p>“Well yeah Steve, that’s exactly what I thought because you put me up in a building where the apartments start at over a million dollars, you stocked the kitchen and my closet, and for god sakes Steve, you supplied me with lube and condoms!” Steve’s eyes fly up to Bucky’s in horror.</p>
<p>Oh god, everyone that knows about this, Wanda, Phil, Sam, they all think that Steve was… Pinching the bridge of his nose, Steve takes a deep breath.  “Okay, let me lay some things out for you.  Can we sit?”</p>
<p>Bucky grabs the beers and doesn’t offer one to Steve. “I’m going to need both of these, I think.”</p>
<p>Steve nods because that’s fair. “When I had all this done for you, I didn’t mean anything like that.  I just really wanted to help you.”  Bucky looks at Steve like he’s not understanding him.</p>
<p>“You mean to tell me that you really did all this with no expectation?” Steve nods.  “You’re a one of a kind, Steve Rogers.”</p>
<p>“I had such a hard time when I was younger than you and a little older. You seemed like a nice person and I wanted to help.  Now looking at it, I’m kind of a sleaze.”  Steve leans his head back on the sofa and stares at the ceiling. </p>
<p>“No Steve, a sleaze would have come in here and fucked me over the table and then kept coming back to do it again. Instead you stopped it.  That isn’t a sleaze.”  Bucky takes a drag from the beer.  “I guess I should just say thank you and not come on to you again.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t mind. It was kinda nice actually.”  Bucky looks over and then grins.  “Sorry, that’s unfair.”</p>
<p>“What’s unfair about it?” Bucky puts the beer bottles on the coffee table and turns sideways to face Steve.  He notices that Steve seems really focused on his leg.</p>
<p>“It’s unfair because you would feel like you owe me…that and you don’t. No matter what, this apartment and everything in it is to make your life easier.”  Steve looks around.  “Did Phil give you the card?”  Bucky nods.  “There’s already money on it so you make sure that you get whatever you need, whenever you need it.”</p>
<p>Bucky narrows his eyes. “What if I don’t feel like I owe you?”</p>
<p>Steve’s brow furrows. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Bucky gets up on his knees and crawls over to Steve, slipping a leg over to straddle Steve’s lap. “Let’s just try this for a minute, okay?”  Steve seems beyond words at this point and just nods.  Bucky leans in, kissing Steve on the cheek then caresses his lips across Steve’s cheek to his lips.  The kiss is soft, Steve’s arms slip around Bucky’s waist again, pulling him in.  Bucky takes that as a positive move and deepens the kiss.</p>
<p>Lifting his head just slightly, Bucky opens his eyes to looks at Steve. Blue eyes are searching grey for something.  “Bucky…”  Steve pulls him back in and Bucky finds himself on his back, Steve hovering over him. </p>
<p>For Bucky, sex is good and occasionally it’s been better than good, but he’s never had such a carnal response to someone before. Just when he thinks that Steve’s going to just rip their clothes off and carry Bucky into the bedroom, the blond jumps away like he’s been burned.  “Steve?”</p>
<p>“We can’t. This can’t happen.  I want you to have all of this, finish your degree and come work for me, but this can’t happen now.  As long as…”  Bucky sits up, holding up his hands. </p>
<p>“I get it, but you have to admit that was hot.” Steve whines, nodding.  “I get it though.  You’d never know for sure if I really wanted that with you or if it was because of all this.”</p>
<p>Steve nods again. “And you’d never know if I really wanted you or if I thought I was owed this for helping you.”</p>
<p>Bucky gives a pitiful nod. “So what do we do?”</p>
<p>Steve comes over to the sofa, cupping Bucky’s cheek. He gives Bucky a sad smile and leans in giving a chaste kiss.  “You finish school and I keep my hands to myself.”  Grabbing his jacket and coat, Steve heads to the door.  “Bye Buck.”</p>
<p>“Bye Steve.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love the Sugar Daddy and Baby stories that I've read.  Love them, so if this one seems like I'm judging them, I'M NOT!  But the way I created these versions of the characters, I think this is how Steve would react.  So, don't comment that I'm being judgmental, that isn't what this story is about.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>